


First Snowfall

by themistrollsin



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Part 2 of the year long fic challenge.Finn is a photographer.Bayley is a Bed & Breakfast owner.He's sent to do a project in the small town of Mirman Grove, Iowa.She helps him out.





	

Finn walks downstairs for breakfast, noticing that Bayley isn’t at the desk.  He looks around the area but still doesn’t see her.  It’s probably not surprising, but in the week he’s been here that’s where she’s been every morning.  He turns the corner to walk into the dining room and makes his way over to where he sees Sami sitting.

 

“Morning,” Sami says.

 

Finn gives him a small smile.  “Morning,” he says.  He gestures behind him.  “No Bayley?”

 

“She’s in the kitchen.  There was an issue with a delivery that they’re trying to straighten out.”

 

“Oh.  Hopefully it’s not bad.”

 

“Don’t think it’s crazy.  So what’s on your agenda today?”

 

“I’m going to drive over to the town to the east to do some pictures out there.  Addington?”

 

Sami nods.  “Yeah.  They have some really good spots too.”

 

“So I’ve been told.  Any suggestions on places for sure?”

 

“There’s a bridge off of Claire Boulevard that you really need to get some shots of.  But you really can’t go wrong.  Drive around and you’ll see places.  Bayley’s not going with you?”

 

Finn shakes his head.  “No.”

 

“Hmmm… did she say why?”

 

“Something about work.”  Finn shrugs.  “She has a job to do too.  She told me to call if I have questions though.  What are you up to today?  Wanna come with?”

 

“Yeah, it’ll give me something to do.  Besides, we haven’t had much time to hang.”

 

“No we haven’t.”  Finn smiles.  “I could use someone to annoy me.”

 

“You’re funny.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”  Finn’s smile widens into a silly one.

 

Sami snorts.  “Why are we friends?”

 

“No idea.”  Finn looks over when he sees the kitchen door open and sees Bayley walk out.  He frowns a little when he sees the look on her face.  Whatever is happening in the kitchen is obviously not going well.  He wonders if there’s anything he could do to help.  It’s a crazy thought, because what can he do?  He watches as Bayley walks back into the kitchen after grabbing a book from the desk.

 

It’s nearly an hour later when Finn and Sami are ready to head out to Addington.  Much to Finn’s disappointment, he still hadn’t gotten to talk to Bayley.  He just hopes that everything is okay.  He’ll have to make sure he sees her when they get back.

 

Finn walks across the bridge to get to another vantage point for his pictures.  He can see Sami moving out of the way.  “Did you talk to Bayley?” he asks.

 

“Not much,” Sami answers.  “It was a crazy morning.”  He smiles over at Finn.  “You looked disappointed that you couldn’t see her at breakfast.”

 

Finn shrugs.  “Got used to her sitting with us I guess.”

 

“Sure that’s all?”  He chuckles when he sees Finn look away quickly.  “You can admit it, Finn.  You like her.”

 

“I barely know her.  And we aren’t ten.”  Finn goes back to taking pictures.  “I’m here for work, Sami.  I can’t be…”

 

“But you can’t help when you meet someone.”

 

“And you’re seriously saying this when that someone is basically your sister?”  Finn looks at Sami again, surprised that he’s practically pushing him to make a move.

 

“Yes.  Must mean something, right?  I’ve known you for a long time, Finn.  You’re a good man.”

 

“Look, I just… I live in Ireland.  She lives in Iowa.  It could never work.”

 

“Not with that attitude.  But I get it.  Just remember that you can’t help who you fall for.”

 

Finn lets out a heavy breath.  He hates that this was even brought up, but he knows Sami’s right.  He hadn’t come over here for anything more than his job.  Then he met Bayley.  Maybe it’s nothing more than a friendship, but he should figure it out before it’s too late.   But how could someone like her be interested in someone like him?  He’s nothing.

 

“Finn, stop thinking that you’re nothing,” Sami says.

 

“Of course you know I’m thinking that.”

 

Sami chuckles.  “I’ve known you long enough.  Look, you know I hate talking about all of this.  Especially when it comes to Bayley.  But she’d be lucky to have someone like you.  You’re a good man and I know you would treat her good.”

 

Finn nods a little.  “I’m several years older than her.”

 

“Her Dad is ten years older than her Mom.  That’s not going to bother her.  I’m not saying jump at her.  All I’m saying is don’t rule anything out until you know for sure.”

 

“I won’t.  I also don’t want to ruin any friendship we already have.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

******  
  
Bayley looks up when the door opens, smiling when she sees Sami and Finn walk in.  “Hi there,” she says.

 

Finn looks over and returns her smile.  “Hey,” he says.  They walk over to the desk.

 

“Sorry I missed you this morning.”

 

Finn shakes his head.  “No problem.  Is everything okay?”

 

Bayley nods.  “Yeah.  Just took a while to get it all sorted.”  She looks at Sami.  “Enzo said to find him when you have some time.”

 

Sami nods.  He claps Finn on the back.  “I’ll go find him now.”

 

Finn looks at Bayley again when Sami walks away.  “Sure everything’s okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Just a rough morning.  And I hate to admit it, but I’ve gotten used to our breakfasts together.”  She shrugs.  “So I was bummed about that.”

 

“I was too.  But you were needed in the back.  I understand.  I wish there was something I could do to help.  Is there?”  He watches her shrug again.  “Bayley, if there’s anything I can help out with, I will.”

 

“I’ve got the work thing situated.  But… what would you say to coming up to my place tonight and having dinner?”

 

He smiles.  “I’d like that.  Anything I could bring?”

 

“Just yourself.  I’ll take care of everything else.  Anything you don’t like?”

 

“Don’t believe so.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “Great.  How does seven sound?”

 

“Sounds perfect.”  He gestures toward the stairs.  “I’m gonna head up and go through the pictures I took today.  I’ll see you tonight.”  He gives Bayley a small wave as he backs away from the desk.

 

Bayley chews on her bottom lip as she watches Finn walk upstairs.  She’s not sure what to make of everything that just happened.  When they had started talking, she hadn’t planned on asking him up for dinner.  But it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.  It’s not a bad thing; she enjoys Finn’s company.  It had just surprised her.

 

Bayley is finishing making the salad when there’s a knock on the door.  She looks around making sure everything is okay for the moment before walking over to the door.  She smiles at Finn as she opens the door.  “Hi,” she says.

 

Finn smiles back.  “Hi,” he responds.  He closes the door behind him after she invites him inside.  “Wow, you have a nice place here.”

 

“Thank you.  I love it.  Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”  Finn follows Bayley into the kitchen.  “I love how open the room is.  Was it like this already?  Or did you do this?”

 

“Actually, the entire place was open.  Well, other than the bathroom obviously.”  She pulls a glass out.  “Pespi or 7Up?”

 

“Pepsi please.”

 

“I decided I wanted to separate the bedroom.  So I had the wall built.  And I like it cause it’s still not completely closed in but still separate.”

 

Finn nods.  “I like it.”  He smiles as he takes the glass from Bayley.  “And it smells amazing in here.”

 

“I’m trying something a little different tonight.  So hopefully it turns out good.”  She frowns.  “I should never try new things on people other than myself.”

 

“Bayley, relax.”  Finn smiles.  “I’m sure it’s going to be great.  What’d you do differently?”

 

“Well, I made my own pizza dough.  And then the kind of pizza is something I’ve never done.”

 

He nods.  “Well, it smells amazing.”  He leans against the counter and watches Bayley open the oven door.  “Can I help with anything?”

 

“No.”  She smiles at him.  “I have salads ready.  Pizza should be ready shortly.  Want to start on the salad?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”  They sit down at the small kitchen table after getting their bowls.

 

“Where did you guys go today?”

 

“Over to Addington.”

 

“Please tell me Sami brought you to the bridge?”

 

Finn chuckles.  “He did.  That was the first place he mentioned when I asked him about Addington.”  He watches her carefully.  “I wouldn’t mind going back to get pictures of you on the bridge.”  Did he really just say that?

 

Bayley blushes as she meets his gaze.  “Well, I’m sure we can make that happen.”  It’s not how she expected to answer, but it had come out before she could stop herself.  No one has ever wanted to take her picture before; she’s never wanted to have her picture taken like this before.  But there’s something about Finn that makes her want to.

 

Their conversations continue as dinner goes on.  Bayley isn’t sure she’s laughed this much with any man other than Sami, but this is different.  Finn is different. 

 

******  
  
Bayley is walking back to her bedroom after a nighttime bathroom break when she notices the snow falling outside her window.  She rushes over and stares out.  “It’s snowing,” she says softly.  This is what she’s been waiting for.  She rushes into her room to get dressed.  She has to go down and get Finn; after all, they’d made a promise to each other.

 

Bayley knocks on Finn’s door a few minutes later.  She listens closely to see if there’s any movement inside.  After a few moments, she knocks again, this time a little louder.  She can’t help but smile when she hears a groan.  The door opens a moment later to reveal a shirtless Finn.  Bayley’s eyes widen she sees how perfectly toned he is.  She finally lifts her gaze, smiling a little.  She’s surprised to see Finn’s short hair all disheveled.

 

“Hi,” Finn says softly.

 

“Hey,” Bayley says just as softly.  “Sorry to wake you, but we made a promise.”

 

“Promise?”  He covers his mouth to hide a yawn.

 

“It’s snowing.”

 

Finn smiles as he leans against the door jamb.  “It is?  Finally, huh?”

 

“Yes.  And we promised each other to come get the other when the first snowfall started so we could go out for pictures.”

 

“Let me get dressed.  I’ll meet you downstairs?”

 

Bayley nods.  “Okay.  I’ll be outside.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Finn walks downstairs a few minutes later.  He stops when he reaches the bottom after seeing Bayley standing just outside the door.  As he continues to watch Bayley, he pulls his camera out.  He snaps a few pictures before he finally steps outside and makes his presence known.  “Looks amazing,” he says.

 

Bayley looks over and smiles.  “I love the first snowfall.”

 

He closes the door and moves to stand beside Bayley.  “Just the first?”

 

“Well, I love snow.  There’s just something special about the first one.”  As they start walking, Bayley glances over at Finn.  “When I was a little girl, it always seemed to snow for the first time when I was asleep.  My Dad would wake me up and we would sit outside and watch it.  I know it’s silly.”

 

“Not silly at all.  It means something to you.”

 

Just like their first time out, they make a few stops so Finn can take a few pictures.  When they reach the old mill, Finn falls back so he’s able to capture Bayley walking toward the building again.  He can’t hide it this time, however, having to use the flash.  Bayley turns after the first flash and smiles.

 

“Well, I didn’t expect that,” she says.

 

“I got a few of you the first time we were here.  Couldn’t hide it this time however.”  He approaches her.  “I don’t want to say hiding though.  You would have seen the others before I left.  And I don’t plan on using those for the project.  I just couldn’t help myself.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “For your personal collection like the one of us?”

 

“Exactly.”  Finn returns the smile.  “Which we’ll have to get another one when we go upstairs.”

 

She nods.  “I think that can be arranged.”

 

By the time they get back to Roses, they’re both trying to cover up yawns.  Finn follows Bayley up the stairs to the second floor.  They stop once they reach the top.

 

“Thank you for doing this,” Finn says.

 

“No problem,” Bayley says.  “I had fun.”

 

“Me too.”  He watches her carefully.  “Um…”  Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Bayley’s cheek.  “Good night, Bayley.”

 

She beams up at him.  “Good night, Finn.”

 

Finn steps back and watches her walk up to the third floor.  He takes a deep breath before turning and going to his own room.  What is he doing?  Stupid question.  He knows exactly what he’s doing.  He’s falling for Bayley; a woman he barely knows but feels like he’s known her forever.

 

As he climbs back into bed, he grabs his phone.  Before he can stop himself, he’s sending Sami a text.  _I’m falling for her._

 

Bayley climbs back into bed after getting changed once again.  This is not how she imagined anything going with Finn.  She grabs her phone to send Sami a text.  _I’m falling for him._


End file.
